A Ilha da Rainha da Morte
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: Principiante à vista!Um Universo Alternativo, Ikki e Esmeralda...espero q gostem!


**Discramer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu com certeza não estaria aqui escrevendo e sim gastando o meu rico dinheirinho '-- **

**Essa é minha primeira fic de cavaleiros e segunda que eu faço na vida, por isso não sejam cruéis na hora de comentar please!É um universo alternativo, embora eu não goste do Ikki, fiz essa redação no primeiro colegial (já faz um tempinho) e resolvi postar **

**Boa leitura e boa sorte!hahahahaha**

**A Ilha da Rainha da Morte**

Por: Jéssi Amamiya

Pôr-do-sol sobre o mar. Eu não poderia ter encontrado um lugar melhor para ficar. Para mim, não há nada melhor que sair pelo mundo apenas com uns trocados no bolso e uma mochila nas costas!Acho que dessa vez exagerei: estava cansado de tudo, larguei os estudos, minha família, tudo mesmo. Simplesmente sentia que aquele não era meu lugar, a rotina me cansava, as pessoas me cansavam. Eu precisava encontrar o lugar ao qual pertencia. É claro que um dia visitarei o lugar onde eu morava, mas só para ver o meu irmão. Só ele não me era cansativo, sempre nos demos bem. Mas acho que será bom para ele que eu desapareça por um tempo indeterminado: sou protetor demais, preciso deixar que ele aprenda a viver a vida sem mim, o prendi debaixo das minhas asas por muito tempo...espero que ele entenda isso tudo.

Acabo de chegar a essa ilha no meio do nada. É um lugar belíssimo:simples, aconchegante, perfeito!Consegui um albergue para ficar, um lugar pequeno mas barato.

Hoje é sábado, na segunda, se eu gostar daqui, procuro um emprego. Com o tempo descobrirei se fico ou não. Hoje quero mais é conhecer as praias próximas ao albergue. Coloco uma bermuda e saio.

O dia está quente, ótimo para mergulhar no mar e esquecer da vida. A praia mais próxima está lotada de gente, há muitos turistas na ilha. Famílias, casais, uns caras jogando futebol de areia... Ai!Mas quem foi o idiota que jogou essa bola de vôlei na minha cabeça!!! Pego a bola e me viro para xingar a anta que acertou aquela bola estúpida em minha cabeça quando a vejo: loira, vermelha por causa do sol, olhos verdes, sorriso largo...O que dizer?!Ela está vindo na minha direção!Calma Ikki, você nunca foi inseguro!Respire!

- Nossa, me desculpe!Eu deixei a bola escapar, espero que não tenha se machucado!- diz com um sorriso simpático.

Por deus, eu nunca fiquei sem fala antes!Algo me diz que é agora que tenho que dizer alguma coisa, mas o que?Ela continua me olhando, agora com a expressão preocupada mas mesmo assim simpática.

-Eu sou muito atrapalhada mesmo, sempre deixo a bola escapar!Me desculpe!!-fico em silêncio. Ela faz uma cara de preocupação - Ham...você se sente bem?

"_Tá, diga alguma coisa você está começando a assustá-la!" _ ouço uma voz dentro de mim dizer.

- Eu estou bem...Sua bola.- estendo a bola para ela, ela sorri agradecida. Que olhar, que sorriso...que garota!Nunca me encantei por nenhuma antes. Ela parece um anjo...

-Esmeralda!Oh Esmeralda!-Um cara moreno e musculoso se aproxima- Algum problema querida?-Ele me olha de cima a baixo meio invocado.

"_Querida? Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não me diga que..."_Ele a abraça por trás, ela sorri.

-Não!Está tudo bem Jango!-ela responde olhando de lado para ele. Vira-se para mim- Desculpe mais uma vez!

-T-tudo bem...-eles vão embora e eu continuo parado no mesmo lugar olhando os dois se afastando. Ele parece zangado...

-Já te avisei que não quero que fique falando com outros homens além do necessário!- Pega a bola da mão dela de maneira rude. Sinto meu sangue ferver, um anjo não merece ser tratado assim!

"_Esqueça Ikki, você já passou da fase de ficar arrumando encrenca por tudo!Ela não tem nada a ver com você!"_ Sim, minha consciência tinha razão!Não vim para cá para arrumar encrenca, não mesmo.

Resolvo ir para outra praia. Se eu continuar aqui vou acabar procurando-a com o olhar. Eu não consigo esquece-la!Penso nela até o dia seguinte... Esmeralda... como uma pedra preciosa, ela tem um brilho especial.

Acordei um tanto tarde, por causa da noite mal dormida, povoada por uma certa garota... Me troco e decido caminhar. Muitas lojas estão abertas apesar de ser Domingo, acho que é por causa da quantidade de turistas com mania de comprar lembrançinhas até para o cachorro da vizinha quando estão em férias...O cheiro da maresia é envolvente, me passa uma sensação de tranqüilidade. As ondas se quebrando no continente, praia...vôlei...Esmeralda...

"_Já chega!Mais que droga!Vou comprar um sorvete!"_ Penso irritado. Atravesso a rua na direção oposta da praia. Caminho tentando não pensar em mais nada, fitando meus pés como se eles tivessem resposta para tudo. Vou me aproximando daquelas típicas lanchonetes do litoral: quiosques com mesas voltadas para a direção da praia.

-Espera só um minutinho que eu sei que o resto do dinheiro tá aqui em algum lugar...

"_Meu Deus, me diga que eu não sei de quem é essa voz!"_ Olho para frente. No caixa, uma loira de vestido rosa de costas para mim mexe atrapalhada numa bolsinha de crochê. "_Sim. É ela. Eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar...a voz que fica martelando na minha cabeça desde ontem à tarde..."_ Num impulso vou na direção do caixa e paro ao lado dela:

- De quanto precisa?-Pergunto tirando a carteira do bolso. Ela me olha espantada, depois abre um sorriso.

"_Algo me diz que ela lembrou de mim!" _Meu coração dispara. Não estou me reconhecendo, eu nunca me importei com os outros, sempre fui distante de todos, mal-humorado, briguento...Eu não sabia que anjos faziam milagres...

-Muito obrigada, mas não precisa!Eu sei que o dinheiro está aqui em algum lugar... -ela resolve espalhar o conteúdo da bolsa no balcão. homem que cuida do caixa olha para ela entediado.

-Quanto ela te deve?-pergunto a ele.

- Um real e dez centavos.

-Não preci...-ela tenta falar, mas eu já tinha entregado o dinheiro a ele.-Bem...então obrigada!

"_Se ela sorrir assim mais uma vez eu não respondo por mim!"_-pensei quando ela sorriu agradecendo...Como um sorriso pode ser tão mágico?! _"Mágico?O que há comigo?!" _.

-De nada!-sorri de volta. Me virei para o balconista.-Me vê um sorvete de uva.

Ela me convidou a sentar com ela numa mesa próxima. É claro que aceitei.

-Me desculpe...qual o seu nome?-Ela me perguntou depois que nos sentamos com nossos sorvetes.

-Ikki...e o seu é Esmeralda não?

-Isso!Me desculpe por ontem e por hoje!

-Oras, não precisa se desculpar.- _"Sim, definitivamente, ela lembrou de mim!"_ –Espero que seu namorado não tenha brigado com você...ele parecia zangado...

-Ah, não!O Jango é assim mesmo, ciumento... -disse com um olhar vago.

-Mas ele brigou com você?-perguntei preocupado.

-Não, não. Ele fica zangado, mas depois tá tudo bem!-Sorriu.

Sorri em resposta...Eu torcia por uma dessas possibilidades: ou ela diria que ele não era namorado dela ou que ele tinha ficado zangado e eles tinham terminado. Para minha infelicidade, não foi nenhuma nem outra.

Conversamos por muito tempo. Além de bonita, ela era alegre, espontânea, meiga e muito simpática. Tudo nela me encantava: seus gestos, sua conversa e principalmente seu sorriso. Não havia mais dúvidas: pela primeira vez, eu estava apaixonado.

-Olhe só a hora!-ela disse de repente-Me desculpe, tenho que ir.

Meu coração disparou. Talvez nunca mais a visse! Tá, nunca mais é exagero. Afinal, aquela ilha era relativamente pequena...

-Quer que eu acompanhe até sua casa?-_"Claro idiota, como se ela não soubesse o caminho!E alem do mais, ela tem namorado!"_ pensei na hora.

-ham...não é preciso!-_"É claro q não é..."_ pensei contrariado.- Mas quem sabe não nos encontramos por ai...O albergue que você está é aquele de frente para o mar aqui perto não?

-Sim...

-Então com certeza te encontrarei. Moro por aqui e sempre estou por perto.

-Espero mesmo te encontrar de novo...-_"Você realmente está ciente de que ela tem um namorado né?E, tipo, o cara é bem grande!"_ me repreendi. Ela só deu um sorriso, como lhe era típico.

-Eu também espero!Você é muito legal!

_"E o homem mais feliz do mundo depois de ouvir isso!!" _completei mentalmente.

Passaram-se dois dias desde o ocorrido na sorveteria. Para todo lugar que eu ia, procurava Esmeralda com os olhos. Era só avistar uma cabeleira loira e meu coração disparava. Eu não me reconhecia mais!Para onde teria ido aquele Ikki mal-humorado, briguento e com ar de superioridade que eu sempre fui?Onde estava aquele cara que se fazia de superior e não se apegava a ninguém além de seu irmão?

Eu já estava ficando maluco com tantas sensações novas. Estava começando a achar que o calor daquela ilha tinha fritado meu cérebro.Sinceramente comecei a ficar inseguro. Tudo era muito novo para mim. E também tinha o "pequeno" detalhe chamado Jango...

Foi em meio a confusão instalada no meu interior que decidi: vou embora daqui. Talvez eu volte, talvez não...Antes até cogitei de procurar um emprego na segunda como eu havia prometido a mim mesmo,mas o fato é que ficar aqui me cheirava a confusão e, embora eu nunca me importasse de arrumar uma confusão aqui e ali, não queria trazer problemas para Esmeralda. E se eu continuasse ali e a encontrasse mais uma vez, não responderia por mim e isso, com certeza, iria acabar em confusão para o lado dela.

Arrumei minhas coisas, acertei a conta no albergue e me dirigi para o porto com passos apressados: sabe-se lá se eu a encontro de novo?! Eu já estava esperando há meia hora quando o bendito navio chegou. Uma parte de mim estava aliviada por sair dali. A outra parte gritava para procura-la mais uma vez. Eu queria muito mais ouvir a primeira, mas o universo conspirava contra mim...

-Ikki?

Gelei na hora. Só podia ser perseguição! Viro-me com o coração acelerado.

-ham... oi...-digo receoso. Não sei por que eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Que coincidência encontrá-lo aqui!- diz simpática.

-Pois é... ham...o que faz aqui?

-Meu pai vai viajar, vim me despedir dele. E você o que faz por aqui?

-Estou indo embora...

O sorriso que ela sustentava murchou.

-Mas já?Que pena... Não gostou daqui?

"Muito pelo contrário..." pensei.

-Gostei... mas é que tenho que voltar... ham...problemas pessoais..- "Ótima desculpa!Isso não dá brechas para nenhuma pergunta!"

-Espero que possa voltar em breve! Nos poderíamos conversar ma... – Ela interrompe bruscamente o que estava dizendo, seus olhos se arregalam.

Olho na direção de seu olhar e tremo. Era Jango. E estava com cara de que podia matar quem aparecesse na sua frente.

-Esmeralda... vamos embora. - Disse com uma raiva contida na voz. Ela tentou falar algo, ele pegou-a pelo braço bruscamente – Agora.

Ela baixou a cabeça e seguiu com ele. Jango me olhou de cima a baixo com olhar ameaçador e arrastou-a para fora do porto.

Não embarquei no navio. Segui-os de longe, precisava me certificar que aquele brutamonte não a maltrataria.

Eles foram até a casa dela. Esperei, se eu ouvisse qualquer barulho mais alto entraria imediatamente. Ele só foi embora no fim da tarde. Dei um tempo e resolvi falar com ela, pedir desculpas por ter causado problemas.

Toquei a campainha, ela atendeu.

- Você... - disse espantada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Me desculpe por vir. Só vim por que algo dentro de mim me pediu...

-Diga... - falou calmamente.

-Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer – Eu pensei muito em você estes dias... Não gostei do jeito que seu namorado te tratou, queria saber como você está...

Ela sorriu.

- Ficarei bem. Obrigada, aprecio sua preocupação, você é muito gentil. – a voz dela era tranqüila, me fazia voar... Sorri de volta.

No meio de meus devaneios, ouvi passos. "Só me falta ser aquele Jango". Me virei para ver quem era. Só vi um punho vindo na minha direção e senti a dor do soco.

-Jango!! Pare!!- ela agarrou seu braço.

-Fique fora disso!- ele a empurrou.

Não me contive ao vê-la ir ao chão; voei para cima dele, ele me deu outro soco; consegui revidar com um chute antes de cair. Meu nariz começou a sangrar, ela veio me ajudar.

- Meu deus, você está bem?!

Olhei para ela e sorri, ela retribuiu com um dos seus belos sorrisos. Quem não gostou da cena foi Jango.

- Você vai ficar do lado dele?- perguntou irritado. Levantou-a pelo braço até a altura dele.

- Me solta! Você tá me machucando!- gritou.

- Largue-a!- Me levantei, tentei ir para cima dele de novo. Soltando-a ele colocou a mão no bolso. Uma arma. Apontou-a para mim.

- Você me disse que tinha jogado essa arma fora!- Disse Esmeralda com a voz amedrontada. Tremia muito.

- Você quem pediu isso!- disse para mim jogando-a brutamente no chão. Olhou para ela com raiva enquanto dizia – Com você eu me acerto depois!

Aproveitei que ele não estava olhando para mim e tentei pegar a arma de suas mãos. Ele percebeu a tempo e me deu um soco no estomago. Coloquei as mãos no local atingido, me contorcendo de dor. Mas eu não ia desistir!No momento em que me contorcia olhei que devido ao vento e a casa de Esmeralda ser próxima ao mar, a areia da praia se acumulava um pouco pelos cantos da calçada; peguei um pouco de areia e joguei nos olhos dele.

-Arg! -Ele exclamou colocando as mãos nos olhos e atirando para cima na tentativa de acertar algo.

-Por favor!Parem!-Esmeralda gritava ainda no chão. Chorava muito.

Fui para cima dele acertando um chute em seu abdômen, com o impacto ele caiu para trás. Sem enxergar nada devido a areia no seu rosto, Jango apontou na direção em que ele achou que eu estava.

Foi tudo muito rápido...

Gritei para que ela corresse, mas com toda aquela cena, ela havia se encolhido e tapado os ouvidos enquanto ainda chorava. Senti uma dor no coração ao ouvi-la gritar.

O que vi está marcado em minha memória nitidamente. Ela abrindo os olhos surpresa pela dor, seu grito e o sangue se espalhando pela calçada quando seu corpo veio ao chão. Jango estava imóvel, branco como um fantasma, com a arma ainda levantada, agora com os olhos abertos e irritados pela areia

-Esmeralda!-Corri até ela, coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo-Fique parada, quieta, vamos chamar uma ambulância.

-Não... -disse com a voz fraca- é tarde...

-Não diga isso!- comecei a chorar como há muito tempo não fazia - Não fique ai parado! Chame uma ambulância!- Gritei para Jango que continuou imóvel.

-Queria... ter te conhecido... antes -disse fracamente e começou a tossir sangue.

-Me desculpe... –eu disse ainda chorando-É tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse vindo...

-Não diga isso... –respondeu com a voz quase sumindo - você fez o que seu coração pediu, aprecio pessoas como você...

-Onde você estava a minha vida inteira?...- perguntei soluçando

-Não fique assim... você vai encontrar alguém...

- Esse alguém é você. Só você...

-------------------------------------------

5 anos depois

Hoje faz cinco anos que ela morreu em meus braços. Até hoje não consegui esquece-la e nem quero. Ela passou pela minha vida tão rápido mas conseguiu deixar marcas profundas em meu coração.

Jango fugiu assim que ela morreu. Tive vontade de matá-lo no momento em que ela morreu, mas ele já havia desaparecido. A polícia chegou a me considerar um suspeito, mas uma semana depois do ocorrido, Jango procurou a polícia e confessou seu crime.

Comecei a dar mais valor a minha vida desde então. Este incidente fez com que eu me afastasse ainda mais das pessoas, pois tenho medo de perdê-las, o que é triste para um jovem de 18 anos. Meu irmão sempre foi minha vida e agora o é ainda mais. Não consigo mais me afastar dele, embora tente continuar a vagar pelo mundo, não consigo mais ficar dias longe. Me pego pensando se ele está bem, se está protegido, se está vivo...Acabei me tornando mais coruja ainda, mas tento me controlar.

Minha vida se tornou amarga e pequena. Não vejo mais sentido nas coisas, só consigo pensar nela. Me culpo ás vezes pelo o que aconteceu...poderia ter feito tanta coisa de modo diferente!Começando por embarcar naquele navio de uma vez! "Você fez o que seu coração pediu, aprecio pessoas como você..." me lembro de suas palavras sempre...ela me perdoou...aquele anjo me perdoou, quem sou eu para me condenar então?Esmeralda... como uma pedra preciosa, ela tinha brilho próprio e eu nunca vou esquecê-la!

Não acho que a vida foi justa comigo. Nunca vou me esquecer daquela ilha perdida, ilha à qual dei o nome de "Ilha da Rainha da Morte".

FIM!

Parabéns para quem chegou até aqui XD

Eu sei q foi clichê eles se encontrarem no quiosque e como por feliz coincidência eles se encontrarem no porto... eu sei, eu sei...mas isso é uma fic, e sempre tem um clichêszinhos...rs

Queria agradecer a minha beta e mana de internet Yami no Hime!!! Obrigada pelas dicas e por ser minha amiga!!!Te adoro!!!

Sugestões são bem vindas pessoal! BJOSSSSSSSS


End file.
